onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Ricizubi/GTFO then
from Ryu's flank Ryu: Yo Nada! Nada: Ya Yo Ya Yo! Rici: So what is it Nada? WHy are you so diappointed? Nada: Well it's because... YOU STARTED THIS FUN AND DIDN'T ASK ME TO JOIN IN AS WELL! LPK: Well it's because you were away on a mission and we didn't want to leak this outside of the base... Rici: That reminds me...I'm sure he found out... SO ON WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU COMING NADA?! WE GOTTA HURRY! LPK: JOIN MY SIDE NADA, WE'RE THE PARTY PEOPLE! Nada: No! I won't do that LPK! LPK: EHHH!?!? Nada: That's because you are a loser and you too Rici, what party people LPK!? I'M JOINING RYU-SAMA!!!!!!!! *Rici and LPK do a synchronized mirrored kick into Nada's face sending him flying Rici&LPK: GTFO THEN!!! YOU'RE BLOCKING MY WAY! *Nada is sent straight towards Ryu's flank *there Ryu runs to get him in his big hug Ryu;: Are you okay Nada? *JOPF takes a picture of the two hugging and looking at each other JOPF: Hey Sara! if you join Ryu-sama you will get more of these pictures! Sara: What!?...maybe...wait NO! LPK is gonna do it with Rici either way now! LPK&Rici: NO I'M NOT GONNA DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!! Rici: Don't lie you gay bastard, I heard from Sara weird shit about what you imagine doing LPK: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!? NOW YOU'RE JUST MAKING STUFF UP!! Rici: NO I AM NOT!!! Sara:was just joking...shit...this thing has gotten too serious to stop them now...it'll still turn out in some good yaoi Rici: EVEN YOUR DEVIL FRUIT IS THAT OF A GIRLS! Tender, fragile snow that falls graciously from the sky. THAT IS SO GIRLY!!! LPK: At least I can keep my cool, not like you and your hotheadedness Rici: Better than having a girly DF LPK: You can't find anything better to say so you just keep on repeating that? Rici:No, but I just want to get that ide ain your head, that your DF is that of a girls... LPK: OK NOW STOP IT YOU DAMN PUSSY!! Rici: Are you talking to yourself LPK? *LPK launches his punch towards Rici LPK: Samuiao: Kyokuchi Ken '''(Cold Blue: Polar Fist) *LPK hits Rici in the face almost freezing it completely *Rici grins '''Rici: Is that all you have pussy? *Rici's face starts burning in flames Rici: Moeru Aka: Yaka yashi (Blazing Red: Burned Palm) *Rici puts his palm at LPK's guts and first a flame burst *Rici is shown then as burning in an full-body image with a box saying "Rici - User of the Mera Mera no Mi" LPK: That didn't hurt one bit Rici. Rici: That's my weakest named attack moron, it's to prove how strong your attack just was IH: Man this fight is boring.... You guys suck...LPK does that everyday either way Rici: If you're gonna complain then GTFO IH LPK: Yeah, shut up you faggy chatbukai IH: Hey LPK, just stfu *is ignoring IH and starts clashing again with Rici IH: Oh, I'll teach you a lesson you bitch. *IH points his hand at LPK and then fires some lava at him IH: Your ass will literally get torched LPK hahahaha *the lava hits LPK's ass and it begins to burn *LPK starts running in circles while his ass is burning LPK: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! MY ASSS!!! MY ASS IS ON FIRE!!! AHHHHH!H! DAMN YOU SHITTY IH!!! MY ASS IS FUCKING ON FIRE!!! *LPK continues to run in circles while his ass is burning *RIci sees that and falls to the ground bursting into laughter *IH does the same, they are both literally ROFLing *beside the laughing IH a box appears saying "Hungry - User of the Magu Magu no Mi" *Rici almost suffocates from the laughter *suddenly from the crowd Serene shouts Seren: IH!! YOU TOUCHED LPK'S ASS!!! IH: No I didn't, I torched it ahahahahaha LPK: AHHH MY DAMN ASS IH *LPK gets rid of the lava and cools down his ass with his powers Serene: YOU STILL SHOT SOME LAVA AT IT!!...shot lava at his ass...IH ....YAOI!!! IH: Fuck you Alpha!!! I torched his ass, nothing else *Rici gets back up Rici: Still IH, that was so funny... I almost pissed myself... LPK: Shitty IH, you're gonna pay after we finish this. You shitty faggot *suddenly Ryu appear and tries punching both Rici and LPK *though he is blocked by their fists and pushed back a little Ryu: Anybody missed me? LPK: No, now you could gtfo too Ryu: No so stfu LPK LPK: Ok...that's it...Chitose no mō fubuki (Blizzard of the milenia)!!! *LPK fires a huge amount of snow in the atmosphere *a fog appears and takes control of the battle field *a blizzard as never seen before begins with snow flakes as big as a human half frozen fall from the sky like giant rocks *some contributors are crushed by the giant flakes and the blizzard freezes the weaker ones making them fall down on the ground, even LPK's own men MJ: Damn cold...I believe we should stop now Mango... we have to take on Ryu's army, Nada joined it and now *Soul almost reaches Ryu's army *Sara and LPK's army is going towards both of the armies to join the fight To show to you briefly how the armies would look like see this: |^^| (Ryu's army is at the top, LPK's on the left and Rici's on the right) *the armies look at each other for a few seconds Neo: Damn this weather... it's ruining my mood...ugh MoM: Should I go there and make LPK stop? Jinbe: Let it be, I think we should begin fighting pretty soon MoM: Yes...I want to see the queen of the deepest place on earth fight! Jinbe: Deepest place on earth? You were born on Fishman Island Neo? Neo: No? Why did you ask such a thing? Jinbe: Because you should all know that Fishman Island is the deepest location on earth. Neo: What is that? Such an outragous thing to say?! My natal village situated underground is known to be below Fishman Island's deepth! Jinbe: Do you really wish to begin a fight?! MoM: AS IF I WILL LET YOU! Neo: Bring it on! *the two starts talking a table whilst drinking tea and are having a powerful argument JOPF: NEO! JINBE!! GET TO FIGHTING!! Neo & Jinbe: Not now, we're having a discussion *MoM nods JOPF: WHAT!?!?!??! Soul: I see! *MJ appears at the top of the flank MJ: What's the situation Soul? Soul: The chatbukai will not join the fight yet! We have a chance...All troops left attack now!!! Sara: We have a chance!! EVERYONE ATTACK! *Sara notices Nacchy who fell asleep on the ground Sara: Nacchy!? NACCHY! DON'T GO TO SLEEP NOW, YOU MIGHT DIE!! *Rici sees what's happening on the battlefield and all the troops begin fighting each other *Slashes punches and everything *Nada started fighting with MJ *Sara began fighting JOPF *Soul begins fighting with Murry *THT, Weirdo and all the other guys named before started fighting the normal contributors Rici: LPK...you fucking shitty moron *Rici notices Nacchy and he clenches his fist as hard as he can Rici: You're going to kill them at this rate... LPK: This is a war you naive shithead, or have you forgotten? Rici: I haven't...and that's why... *he clenches fists even harder Rici: O Moyashi Jigoku!!!!( Burning inferno) *Rici punches the air above him creating a huge firewave and a whirlpool of fire in the sky *after reaching the blizzard clouds and turning all that into rain *the flames don't stop and keep falling from the sky as in a rain of fire and water Shiv: Rici...calm down... *Shiv freezes the whole rain of fire and water Shiv: It's best if you don't kill any of your underlings and you too LPK...keep the fighting to yourself... *both of them turn at Shiv *Shiv is standing and looking down on her half frozen like Kuzan Shiv: Dammit, it's really cold...using these powers... *a box appears beside her: "Panda - User of the Hie Hie no Mi" I think I'm going to redo this part...I seem to not be able to produce god quality stories when I feel horrible and I even forgot to add some things that I wanted to add...ugh Category:Blog posts